39cluesfandomcom-20200223-history
Locations in the 39 Clues
'Sconset (Island of Nantacket) Amy and Dan goes here before the Grace died, to have picnics. Boston, Massachusetts, USA Boston appears in the books: The Maze of Bones, Vespers Rising, The Medusa Plot, and Nowhere to Run. It is the capital of the US state Massachusetts. It is where Beatrice Cahill lives, and where Amy and Dan used to live. It is also the Headquarters of the infamous Founders Media. Attleboro, Massachusetts, USA Attleboro appears in the books: The Maze of Bones, Vespers Rising, The Medusa Plot, A King's Ransom, The Dead Of Night, Shatterproof, Trust No One, Day of Doom and Nowhere to Run. It is the site of Grace Cahill's mansion, where Amy and Dan currently live. Philadelphia, Pennsylvania, USA Philidelphia appears in The Maze of Bones. It is where Ted Starling got blind, Ned Starling got endless headaches, and where Sinead got large scars criss-crossing her arms, in an explosion caused by the Holts. It is where Amy and Dan found their partial clue, which is leading up to the first official clue they find (Iron Solute). Paris, France Paris appears in The Maze of Bones and The Medusa Plot. It is the site of a Lucian stronghold, the Eiffel Tower, and the first Clue, Iron Solute. It is also where Nellie Gomez got kidnapped in The Medusa Plot, by the Vespers. Vienna, Austria Vienna appears in One False Note. Salzburg, Austria Salzburg appears in One False Note. Tronchetto, Italy Amy, Dan briefly come here while following Jonah and his dad. Venice, Italy Venice appears in One False Note. It is where a Janus stronghold is located, and also where Amy and Dan found their second Clue (Tungsten). Moscow, Russia Amy, and Dan touch down here, to refuel before going to Tokyo. Tokyo, Japan Tokyo appears in The Sword Thief, and The Medusa Plot. It is where Amy and Dan found a hint leading to a Clue. It is also where Jonah had a concert where Phoenix Wizard got kidnapped. Seoul, South Korea Seoul appears in The Sword Thief. It is the capital city of South Korea, and where Amy and Dan find their third clue (Gold). It also where Alistair Oh used to live. Pukhansan, South Korea This is where Amy, and Dan find their 3rd Clue. Cairo, Egypt Cairo appears in the book Beyond the Grave. It has an Ekaterina Stronghold which Bae Oh used to command, but he was arrested after the gauntlet. Luxor, Egypt Luxor also appears in Beyond the Grave. Aswan, Egypt Aswan appears in Beyond the Grave. Volgrograd, Russia Volgrorad appears in The Black Circle. Moscow, Russia Moscow is the capital of Russia and appears in The Black Circle. St. Petersburg, Russia St. Petersburg appears in The Black Circle. Yekaterinburg, Russia Yekaterinburg is where the Tsar of Russia, Nicholas II, and his family were murdered by Madrigals, but only Nicholas II's youngest daughter, Anastasia Nikolaievna Romanov, survived. Yekatinburg appears in The Black Circle. Sydney, Australia Dan, and Amy go here in In Too Deep. They meet up with their uncle Shep who is Arthur Trent's brother. He helps them in the Clue Hunt. Coober Pedy Coober Pedy appears in In Too Deep. Darwin Darwin appears in In Too Deep. Rakata, Indonesia Rakata appears in In Too Deep. Jakarta, Indonesia Jakarta appears in In Too Deep. This is where Isabel sets the fire that kills not Amy, and Dan, but Irina Spasky, after she saves Amy, Dan, and Alistair Oh. Pretoria, South Africa This is one of the locations in The Vipers Nest. Amy, and Dan learn more about Grace in Pretoria. Johannesburg, South Africa Johannesburg appears in The Vipers Nest. Witbank/Emalalenia Witbank, also known as Emalalenia appears in The Vipers Nest. Durban Durban appears in The Vipers Nest. Madagascar It is unknown where in Madagascar Amy, and Dan went but we do know that they went to a secret house that Grace Cahill owned. They stayed there to heal Dan from the Kabra's poison. This is also where they found out their true branch - Madrigals. Madagascar appears in The Viper's Nest. Beijing, China Amy, and Dan arrive here in The Emperor's Code after learning that they are Madrigals. Then Amy, and Dan fight and Dan runs away. He is then kidnapped by the Kabras. Beijing appears in The Emperor's Code. Denfeng, China Only Dan comes here due to his and Amy's fight. Denfeng appears in The Emperor's Code. Chengdu, China Only Amy and Nellie come to this location because they are trying to find Dan. Chengdu appears in The Emperor's Code. Xian, China Dan comes here on Jonah Wizard's tour and misses seeing Amy by fifteen seconds. Xian appears in The Emperor's Code. Lhasa, China Amy, and Nellie come here after missing Dan in Xian. Lhasa appears in The Emperor's Code. Tingri, China Amy, and Dan meet up here after Dan tells Jonah and Cora Wizard that he is not a Janus but a Madrigal. From here, they go to Everest together. Tingri, appears in The Emperor's Code. Mount Everest Mount Everest appears in The Emperor's Code. Beijing, China Beijing also appears briefly in Storm Warning. Bahamas Amy, and Dan come here after a debate between them on where they should go to find the next clue. The Bahamas appear in Storm Warning. Montego Bay Montego Bay appears in Storm Warning. Kingston, Jamaica This is where Amy, and Dan meet Lester. Kingston appears in Storm Warning. Spanish Town, Jamaica Spanish Town appears in Storm Warning. Port Royal, Jamaica Port Royal appears in Storm Warning. This is where Lester dies. this marks the first civilian death in the 39 clues series. It wasn't the last. List (Series One and Two) Unstoppable Troy Troy is an ancient civilization mentioned in Homer's Iliad. It's greatest secrets were kept in Leonardo da Vinci's Lost Cities Codex. Upon receiving Da Vinci's Lost Cities Codex, Olivia Cahill used it to find out one of the seven ingredients of the Serum Antidote, six whiskers of an Anatolian leopard. Amy and Dan Cahill travel to Turkey, the location of Ancient Troy, after deciphering Olivia's Lost Cities Codex. They travel to Mt. Ida, location of a leopard sighting, and manage to escape Founders Media while finding the whiskers needed for The Serum Antidote. Pueblo The Pueblo were a native people in Southwest US who represented corn as the Pueblo Spiral. The ingredient corn is found Unstoppable Mission 1: Written in Stone. Carthage Carthage was an ancient civilization in modern-day Tunisia. One of its caliphs, Uthman, found Plato's third dialogue, Hermocrates, with the location of Tartessos (Atlantis), where the ingredient silphium is found. Britannia Queen Victoria sought the ingredients of the Serum Antidote for her son, but only managed to find, copper butterfly wings from Boudica and hid it. Future Locations Tikal: Riven crystal, one dram ground to a powder Angkor: Venom of a Tonlé Sap Water Snake, half jigger Abyssina: Boiled roots of three dingetenga plants Doublecross Singapore, Singapore Nellie Gomez, Sammy Mourad, the Starlings and Chens are among the Cahills who live or visited Singapore. Superspecial Havana, Cuba Havana is where the outbreak started in Outbreak. The word is hidden on the front cover.Category:Ekaterina Category:Tomas Category:Janus Category:Madrigal Category:Lucian Category:The 39 clues website Category:Series One Category:Card Packs Category:Series Two Category:Unstoppable Category:Trent Family Category:Starling Family Category:Holt Family Category:Kabra Family Category:Wizard Family Category:Spasky Family Category:William McIntyre Category:Oh Family Category:Missions Category:Vespers Category:Doublecross